Observing the Night
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Takes place during first season ep Eve. The Waitress POV, how she saw Mulder, Scully and the Twins. Better than it sounds. PLS R&R hint of MSR


**I don't own X-Files**

**This was just an idea I got after watching the episode Eve from season 1. Takes places from the point of view from the waitress whom I've name Lisa and given a background story. I've never done this before, so please review and let me know how I did I was a bit discouraged. **

The night had been somewhat busy, I spent most of my time waiting around the customers, serving the food they ordered and if I wasn't doing that then I was cleaning the tables up or counting money. I didn't hate me job, but I didn't love it either, but than again I couldn't just go and quit it either not with my little three year old son home with my mom. I was a single mother for god's sake and my little Nathaniel deserved a mother with a job, even if it was a job as crummy as this.

I wasn't sure what time it was, or really what was going on around me, but here entered the perfect little family. I had to admit I did feel somewhat jealous. Here I was working eight to five for minimum wage to support my little boy, plus this second shift tonight, carrying plates of food to ungrateful families with brat kids and here comes another family, happy and lucky as ever. Man I cannot catch a break.

This couple looked cute though, the parents were dressed very professionally. The man was tall, at least six foot with brown hair, his wife was shorter than he was by a good few inches, and she had red hair and a real pretty smile. Their kids were such little darlings, I always wanted a girl, but I got a boy, not that I don't love Nathan, I do, but they were twins, even more adorable, they both had long brown hair and were dressed alike. I always found it ridiculous how parents did that to twins, but these girls pulled it off.

As they approached me and asked for the bathroom, I put down the trays of food and told them the bathroom was in the back and that they would need a key. I started to shuffle through the random things at the bottom of the shelf in front of me before coming across it and handing it to the father, he smiled softly before handing the woman's key to his wife.

Just as he was about to turn and leave he turned back to face me.

"Could I get four diet sodas?" He asked.

"Regular." The twins said together. I started to smile, I found it amusing how they spoke together, but both parents seemed unfazed by it.

"Right, two diet and two regular to go, please." The man asked politely as the mother began to usher her girls towards the back where the restrooms were.

After the family had disappeared down the small hallway I continued on with my chore of serving the table their food before going back to my post and getting the drinks. Two diet and two regular. I smiled softly I still found it slightly humorous how the two little girls spoke at the same time, but I'm sure with twins under the same roof all the time one will get used to that.

I looked to the back in the distance, a whole busload of kids were in the back looking at the games and such, I had seen them come in earlier when the family had been speaking to me, my patience had just dropped an entire level. I felt like tonight was the night I was being forced to baby-sit. I only hoped they wouldn't be here long, I still had to get home and take are of my own kid.

I placed the sodas behind me and at the edge for the family to grab and pay and went to calculating a few of my own extra expenses, with the extra cash I was earning for this shift, I would have enough money to buy Nathan that toy he wanted for his fourth birthday next week. As I turned around to see if the family had exited the restroom I found one of the twins at the end of the counter reaching for two of the sodas. No doubt one of hers and her sisters.

"Just a minute." I try to say a nicely as possible. I have to let her know they have to be paid for, but I have to be kind, I mean I would want somebody paying the same respect to my Nathan.

"It's ok; my dad will pay for them, when he gets out of the bathroom." She said softly.

"Ok." I say, I understand, the kid is thirsty. So instead of letting her wait I turn my back and let her make her way over to a table where she can sit and wait quietly for her sister and parents, so long as the kid is quiet, she's fine with me.

I must admit I do let thoughts roam my mind every now and again, even when families like theirs come in. What if Dick hadn't been such a Dick? Then I'd probably stop calling him Dick and start calling him Rich like all his friends do. What if he had stayed and we got married and were a family?

And then in a matter of moments my thoughts are shattered as the father now approaches me and asks the total. Standing by the door is his wife, she is watching with blank eyes while holding the hand of one twin, and I began to wonder where the other went before realizing I have spoken the total. Five dollars. He has asked his daughter at his side if she wants to pay and hands her the money who then hands it to me.

Twins always were spooky to me, disappearing and reappearing in and out of places. Especially these two I don't know why. There I just something about them, but they are just too adorable. I watch as the young girl grabs two cups and they walk over to the mother and the other sister before handing the other sodas over. And out walks the Spooky family, never to be seen again by me.

Never has a family made me want to call up Nathan's father so bad before, until now. I know I won't, but god knows that Mr. and Mrs. Spooky and their Spooky twins have made me want to. I start the search for the rag and dish bucket, it isn't long until Mr. Spooky comes back for something, I offer him a small smile, but I don't think he saw it. Something must have scared him off, because the second he got his keys he ran out of burger place as if the red flame on his wife's head was a real fire.

After what seemed like an eternity in hell, Mike, the chef in the back finished up with the ordered meals and all the kids from the school bus were boarded and had taken off, but a few minutes after that had happened, Mr. Spooky came running in, gun in hand and pointing upwards. A few of the patrons were a bit frazzled.

A few feet behind him Mrs. Spooky followed in her hand was an FBI badge, she asked franticly if I had seen the twins they had been with earlier and I had apologetically said no, but informed her about the bus. I had been there before, oh man, misplace the kid, but they lost two. I know all that anxiety and frustration, not to mention just plain worry if you'll ever see them again, the suffering.

In an instant they were both out the door and down to who knew where, I gave a silent prayer to god they found their two kids.

"Hey Lisa!" Mike calls from the back, getting my attention almost immediately. Maybe he found the Spooky twins.

"Yeah Mike." I call back looking back to see him walking towards me from the dirty see through flaps.

"They FBI agents?" He asked wiping his hands on his dirty blood stained apron.

"Yup." I say walking towards him.

"Isn't against the law for them to like date and stuff?" He asks.

"I don't know."

"But here you said they were married with twins."

"Maybe they are an exception to the rules. I never said it was against the law." I say quickly. I don't really think it is, other wise these two wouldn't have been together. Then again I could have it all wrong.

Here in a place like this our imaginations do tend to get the better of us.

"I'm just saying Lisa, ain't no way she can hide a pregnancy." Mike said before disappearing.

"Why not? I did." I say before getting back to work. Dick's parents saw me throughout the greater part of my pregnancy, they adored me, but they still don't know they are grandparents. If I can hide it from them, then surely this woman could have hid it from the FBI.

**Please review **


End file.
